


Santa Baby

by taylormorley



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Ew this is too cute stop writing fluff soph, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormorley/pseuds/taylormorley
Summary: She pads back to their bedroom quietly, thinking out loud about the new addition to their family that would come soon. She rests her hand on her stomach, fingers studying every curve and stretch mark as she thinks about Bellamy’s reaction. They’d spoken about it for a while, agreeing that they both wanted another child, but they’d had no luck so far. So when she found out they’d been successful again, she was over the moon.or: the cute christmassy kid!fic that exposed my baby fever
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broashcol94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/gifts).



She wakes to the feeling of cold shivers, goosebumps threatening to rise as her body shakes from the temperature. She curls her body up tightly under the comforter, Bellamy’s half of the bed empty and cold. It’s getting light outside the window, the sky white as a gently helping of snow falls down. She’s not sure where he could be, silently hoping he wasn’t on one of his early morning-runs given the state of the weather. She turns over and rests her hand on his side of the bed, the mattress still warm, and she knows he hasn’t been gone long. 

So when she stands in the doorway of the boys’ room, eyes barely staying open, she sees him there, sitting on Alec’s bed, book in hand and glasses perched on his head. He’s deep into the story, talking with his hands as he’s watched intensely by young boys. She remembers how scared she was when she was carrying them, never knowing if her stomach jitters were because of nerves, or the two young babies doing somersaults inside of her. 

She pads back to their bedroom quietly, thinking out loud about the new addition to their family that would come soon. She rests her hand on her stomach, fingers studying every curve and stretch mark as she thinks about Bellamy’s reaction. They’d spoken about it for a while, agreeing that they both wanted another child, but they’d had no luck so far. So when she found out they’d been successful again, she was over the moon.

She loses herself under the comforter again, curling up into a ball and spreading out again, knowing that she was in for months of wriggling, trying to get comfortable. God, she was happy that the first thing she and Bellamy had agreed on was a big bed. She clutches one of Bellamy’s pillows to her front, squeezing it within an inch of its life, before sleep succumbs her. 

* * *

It’s late in the day, and all of the presents are wrapped, hidden from the boys in the laundry room - Bellamy knew they would never go in there. The twins have lots of energy as usual, bouncing around Bellamy’s legs, hands grabbing for him as he walks them around, one twin holding onto each of his legs for dear life, all giggles and bouncing curls. He knows he’s getting too old to drag the boys around anymore, but he’s in denial about it - holding onto the memories of the young boys when they were small, just smaller than his forearm, swaddled up in blankets, faces scrunching with tears.

“Don’t you think it’s time to go to bed, little monkeys?” Clarke says, failing to hold back her giggles, watching Bellamy try to juggle the twins. She’s curled up on the sofa, blanket up to her shoulders, hoping to hide the gentle hand on her stomach. “If you don’t go to sleep, Santa won’t come!” 

Clarke’s admission makes the boys’ eyes widen and lips quiver, running to the sofa to jump on top of her. “It’s okay, he will! Have you got your letters for Santa?” She asks them both, ruffling their curls and straightening their pyjamas. Bellamy appears in the doorway with two envelopes, names and shapes scribbled with crayons and glue. He’s got a small smile on his face. He’d checked through the boys’ letters, making sure he’d gotten most, if not all of the things on the lists. But one of the requests surprised him, breath choking in his throat. In scribbly letters, at the end of the letter, were the words, “baby”. 

* * *

It’s early morning and Clarke is the first one awake, her stomach feeling some kind of way. There’s a slight burn in her throat as she rubs her eyes, opening to see the snowflakes falling outside of their window. As soon as she’s awake, she’s leaving the room, heading for the boys’ room to wake them up, and she can’t contain her excitement. Before she opens the door, though, she decides to take a detour, and heads to the laundry room - where she’d kept the most secret present of all. 

She opens one of the drawers and takes out the small box. Her fingers pry the lid off slowly, making sure the picture was still in there - her ultrasound picture. It makes her heart swell knowing that this was her gift to all of her boys, and she silently hoped she would bring a sweet little girl into their family. She rubs her fingers over the photo, still not quite believing herself that after so long of trying, there’s finally another baby on the way. She tucks the photo into the box again, carefully, and puts it into the pocket of her sleep pants, feet pattering into the boys room. 

She sits down on the boys’ beds, gently rubbing their shoulders to wake them up. Little eyes open as their bodies roll over gently, looking up at Clarke with light blue eyes - they’d both gotten them from her, clearly. She wonders for a minute what their new baby might look like - will it have his deep, rich curls, or her straight, blonde hair, baby blue eyes?

Before Clarke knows it, the four of them are bumbling down the stairs, her and Bellamy each with a child on their hips. He’s mumbling something, but she can’t exactly hear what, but she smiles nonetheless as they enter the living room, tree full of handmade decorations and tinsel, practically thrown at it. It made her heart swell and her body warm with happiness, seeing the three boys she loved enjoying themselves decorating it. 

The four of them curl up underneath the tree, Bellamy and Clarke watching each other as the boys have run with ripping the wrapping paper, remnants flying everywhere, giggles flying from their mouths. Clarke leans her head on Bellamy’s shoulder as the boys tire themselves out, forgetting that they still have the toys to play with, when Bellamy spots a tiny box, still waiting to be opened, underneath the tree. 

“I think we missed one, boys. Santa made a special delivery for this one. He told me you’ve been very, very good this year.” Clarke says as she stands up, picks up the little box under the tree, and sits in front of the boys. She knows the boys are tired right now, so she pulls the little ribbon and opens the lid slightly, watching the looks on the young boys’ faces as they take in the tiny box. Little fingers pick up the small bit of card, just looking like a blob of colours to the boys right now, but as Bellamy gets a peek, he can’t stop smiling, a lone tear running down his cheek. 

“I know you two wanted this. This picture here? This is inside mummy’s tummy.” She says, a hand resting on her upper stomach. “It’s a new little sister or brother.” She explains to the boys, making sure they both understand. She knows Bellamy will be the one to keep the photo, but seeing the big smiles and toothy grins on the boys' faces, there was nothing else Clarke could have wanted for Christmas more than this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
